


Can I Stay The Night?

by AceKyun



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceKyun/pseuds/AceKyun
Summary: Otoya and Ranmaru spend the evening chilling out at Ranmaru's appartment.
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Can I Stay The Night?

“Can I stay the night?” I glance up to the silver haired man. Somehow, we had ended up where we are now. Together sitting on his couch, my head resting on his chest, his arm around my shoulder, watching some rom-com playing on a random channel. Ranmaru will never admit it, but he loves these kinds of movies just as much as I do. We only had plans to meet up to have a bass lesson, and yet we are where we are now. Not that I’m complaining. This is nice. It’s warm. The box on the coffee table still had a few slices of pizza left, it was probably a little cold now but that didn’t stop me reaching over to grab a slice. I turned my head back to Ranmaru still waiting for a response.

“So, can I?” He blinked a few times, shaking his head a little. His arm tightened, pulling me closer. My head was back on his chest as I took a bite of the pizza. It’s delicious. 

“Yeah, sure,” He smiles at me, before turning back to the TV. He’s definitely into this film, not matter what he claims. I reached up holding the slice to his face. He chuckles lightly but takes a mouthful anyway. He has a great laugh. We ended up getting a meat feast, because honestly, what else would the rocker love. I love rom-coms, but I’m not really paying attention to what’s going on. It’s more amusing to watch the other man’s reactions. 

“Why doesn’t she just confess already?” It’s my turn to laugh now. I munch on the crust and settle into Ranmaru’s chest. The look on his face is priceless. He’s getting way into this for someone who claimed ‘I’m only watching this because you like it.’ It’s kind of cute. A meow comes from the arm of the couch. A tabby cat leaped off and wandered over to my lap. I’m surprised this is the only one around today. Usually the place is drowning with several different coloured cats. Did Rei-chan kick them all out before his date? Ranmaru moved the hand not over my shoulder, to pet the cat who was delighted to have the attention. The feline was nuzzling its head into his hand, meanwhile I was snuggling my head into his chest. 

“Since when was there two cats wanting my attention?” He grinning rustling my hair up and I can’t help but giggle. The cat had abandoned my lap for the other man’s. I guess it was fair. I wasn’t giving it much attention. Ranmaru’s fingers were buried in my hair and it was nice. The girl on the screen was singing a song now. I definitely lost track of the movie story. Since when was it a musical? How much did I miss?

“All out friends are out on dates and we’re left out, huh?” A sigh slips from my lips. Tokiya was over at Masato’s for the night, they haven’t been dating long but they match up really well. Natsuki and Syo are out on some date somewhere, but they always are in the end. And somehow Ai was dragged off somewhere or another by Rei-chan. I think he told Ranmaru something about a late-night picnic. Everyone was out on some romantic date (I don’t know where Ren is, but knowing Ren he’s probably on a date too...) and here I am watching rom-coms with Ranmaru and a cat named Tora, apparently. 

“Can’t we call this a date too?” He spoke quietly compared to his normal voice. His hand stops moving in my hair and there’s a slight blush on his face. Tora skipped off the couch to somewhere else. I could feel my face heat up a little. I blink up at him a few times. 

“W-We’re not dating though,” I chuckle and I swallow and I feel my face keep getting warmer. Although, it’s not like his face is cooling down any time soon either. 

“Yeah,” was the only response I got. It was quiet. It was still. It was warm. Despite it all, it was still nice and comforting. My head slide down into his lap and he laughed. I tilt my head, frowning a little. He just smiles at me. I sigh and just smile back. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile this much. It’s a wonderful sight. I look over to the screen, the main character is kissing some guy as the screen pans out and fades. We just sit relaxed as the credits roll. 

“Can I still stay the night?” He nods. I smile. We don’t make any attempts to move until the ending song finished, Ranmaru turns off the TV when its over. I can’t see Tora anywhere; he must have left at some point.

“Wanna borrow a tee-shirt?” I nod and sit up to let him move. He stretches when he stands, we were sitting down for a good few hours after all. There’s still a slice left on the table, but I doubt either of I want it at this point, we’re both too tired. He holds out his hand for me to take. I take it. It’s large and rough and also very warm. Ranmaru always seems to be warm. 

“C’mon” he says gently tugging my hand as we stroll over to his room. I’ve been in here a lot; the curtains are usually always shut and today is no exception, there’s a collection of his ‘girlfriends’ in the corner of the room. I think it’s kind of sweet he call his bass’ that. I drop myself on his bed as he walks over to the chest of drawers and rummages around. He throws me over a plain back teeshirt, which I fail to catch as it hits me in the face. We both end up laughing.

“Sorry,” I look up to reply but he’s taken off his shirt and I can’t help but just stare awe. His body is beautiful and muscular. I mean, I knew that to begin with but… seeing it is something entirely different. Another shirt gets thrown in my face and a deep laugh comes from the other man. He walks over and drops himself on the bed beside me. He reaches over and flicks my head. I laugh now. And then it’s silent. I didn’t notice when he took his contact out, but he looks different. A good different. The kind of different that makes me want to keep staring into his eyes forever. He doesn’t seem to be looking away either. 

I’m not really sure what happened next, but much to my delight I found my lips meeting his own. The eye contact was never lost however, his eyes almost fell shut. His lips are soft in comparison to the calloused hands unexpecting, sliding up my back under my shirt. While he pulls me closer by my back, I throw my hands over his shoulders, tangling my hands into his hair. It’s surprisingly soft, considering the spikes. I’m not sure which part of it all gave me the desire to press my tongue to his lips, but I did. He obviously wasn’t against that request either, as he swiftly parted is mouth for me. Kissing Ranmaru just felt… natural. Like it was the most normal thing in the world, and yet we’ve never done this before. When we pull away, we don’t go far, there’s still a string joining our lips too. We sit there staring at each other, lightly panting. I’m certain my face is as bright as his own. Right now, he’s a heavenly sight to see.

He picked up the teeshirt he had thrown me earlier, and tugged my shirt up. I let him take it off and hand me the other one. He was taller so it loosely hung over my body, comfortable though. I wrapped my arms around him again, tangling my hands in his hair and buried my head into his shoulder. It was cosy like this. He wrapped his arms back around me and I just smile even more into his neck. I want to kiss him again. That was amazing. 

“What about your shirt?” I half murmur from being snuggled in his shoulder. He pulls me closer and chuckles. I place a gentle peck to his neck, and continue to run my hands through his hair. 

“Don’t need one,” He’s smirking. It’s hot. I like it. I pull him down with me and he doesn’t seem to complain. We kiss again and I feel like I could just melt into this man. I wish I could always feel his tender lips pressed with my own. When we pull away, I yawn. Then so does he.

“This has been a good date,” He laughs trying to pull the covers over us.

“I thought you said we ain’t dating?” I laugh pulling him closer under the covers.

“I changed my mind,” I give him a peck on the lips before curling up next to him. He embraces me and I love it. “I love you, Ranmaru,”

“Love ya’ too, Otoya,”

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4:17am so there's gotta be stuff I missed reading over this but at least I read over it this time!! Now enjoy some Valentine's day fluff (even tho its not longer vday-) because ranoto deserve it because got bless them!!!


End file.
